dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Youngsuk
Kim Youngsuk was a teacher-in-training in the protagonists' school and, by accident, the only adult who became a Dicer. He seemed intent on obtaining the Final Die for himself. Appearance Teacher Kim was a tall, strong young man with very good looks and an athletic constitution. His short hair and eyes were dark brown. Personality Kim was affable and friendly, and seemed to take his job as a teacher-in-training seriously. However, this outward behaviour concealed a calculating mind that knew when to play safe, and whose ambition seemed very strong. He was also haunted by the prospect of growing shabby and old in a pointless teaching career, and this lead him to embrace Dicership with a vengeance. History He first appears in the story when Sungchul dies mid-air of his injuries from the battle against Miju and falls onto the school grounds in a rainy afternoon. Kim rushes to the scene to turn the students away from the body, and in the process notices the Dice scattered around it. He picks a few blue Dice and also Sungchul's Levitation Die up, and is puzzled by them. He keeps them to himself and later, while pondering the strange events taking place in the school and wondering what the Dice are, he casually rolls them. He receives the message of congratulations from X and soon after learns there are other Dicers when he meets Samsusaeng by accident and both receive the announcement of the War Quest at the same time. Later that night, X laconically (because he doesn't like adults in general and doesn't seem to be pleased that one became a Dicer) explains the whole situation to him and, on learning that the S-Rank Die will enable him to change the world according to his will, Kim laughs maniacally. In the same conversation, he becomes the first person to realise, going a step further than Dawn, that X is an ageless child. Instead of making an open move, though, as the War starts he begins by observing the situation, and quickly suspects Dongtae and either Mio or Eunju of being A-Rankers. His team is attack, and his first move is to target Chun Nobong, the Ethics teacher of the school. He lures the elderly teacher into walking off a suspended passage by using his skill to float in the air, and thus wins the second period of the War Quest for his team. He escapes the place and goes to a storage room to hide, but hides when he notices the arrival of Taebin and Hood, on whose conversation he proceeds to eavesdrop. He witnesses their fight, thinking of joining the side that has the advantage, but is surprised to find that Taebin's Attack Team recognition sign keeps appearing and vanishing, a behaviour he cannot explain. He then sees when Hood is exposed as Dawn. After Dawn traps Taebin in Gravity Press, Mio and Eunju arrive. He then reveals himself, knocking Mio into the Gravity Press and holding a knife to Eunju's throat. He requests to join Dawn's team, saying they need not fight, as they are both Levitation users. Dawn plans on accepting, as Samsusaeng arrives, but Eunju becomes a A-Rank dicer with her Cloaking Die, and earns Psychokinesis as a result. Mr. Kim tries to interfere with the roll, but fails. Eunju effortlessly murders him and rolls his dice. Powers and Abilities Despite being an A-Ranker with the power of Levitation, Kim had only gathered three or four blue Dice, and thus had very few points to use in skills. This made him vulnerable even to B-Rankers, which explained why he had decided to lie low most of the time. However, he was a good observer and quick to detect suspicious behaviour in the students. References Category:Character Category:Dicer Category:Male Category:Deceased